Del abc & otros demonios
by Luz Night
Summary: Pequeños drabbles basados en el abecedario, relatando historias de amor y desamor de los personajes de sao.
1. Chapter 1

_**Del abc y otros demonios.**_

* * *

 _Alianza:_

Asuna observó el anillo en su dedo y no pudo evitar sonreír. Una sonrisa grande, feliz. Falta poco —se dijo, el tiempo a esa promesa que esperaba con su alma pendiendo de un hilo a que su caballero de armadura negra llegara y la hiciera suya.

Falta poco, se repitió, y eso le dio ánimos para seguir. Observar aquella alianza cargaba sus fuerzas, llenaba su espíritu, y liberaba su mente de las presiones que su madre ponía sobre ella.

* * *

 _Beso:_

El sabor de sus labios inexpertos, el roce tímido de su lengua, su voz amortiguada contra su garganta a emitir sonidos de conformidad a medida que la caricia se extendía. El tacto de sus dedos al tocar sus mejillas trémulas, su perfume con aroma a libertad, a desenfreno…

Nunca olvidaría su primer beso con ella. Este quedaría marcado en sus recuerdos… porque fue el predecesor a muchos momentos similares en el futuro. Pero el primer beso tenía un bonus, ambos eran inexpertos y juntos habían aprendido todo lo que necesitaban para que esas sesiones fueran apasionadas e intensas.

* * *

 _Confianza:_

Kazuto no entiende como Asuna puede confiar en él, pero así lo hace. Pese al desfile de mujeres guapas a su alrededor, pese a que su lista de amigas aumenta casi sin darse cuenta, ella no le reclama nada. Acepta con una sonrisa tranquila cada nuevo nombre femenino que se agrega a su grupo.

—No tienes que preocuparte —le dice con voz suave y calma —Yo confío en ti Kazuto.

Él suspira de tranquilidad, lo último que desea es que esa confianza elástica que hay entre ambos se corte por una tontería.

* * *

 _Deseo:_

A veces Shino desearía que los ojos de Kirito la miraran con la misma adoración como cuando mira a Asuna. Pero aunque adopte su misma expresión, disfrace su tono de voz, aprenda a cocinar, o deje crecer su cabello la verdad es que ese espadachín solo tiene ojos para esa princesa. Todo esfuerzo es infructuoso y vacío, aunque la copie en todo lo que Asuna hiciera nunca lograría ser ella.

Sabe que el deseo de ocupar su lugar le hace daño, prefiere soñar despierta y que por una vez el príncipe le regale un poco de atención.

* * *

 _Estrella:_

¿Cómo no perderse en ese cabello de fuego que destella semejante a un cometa? Porque esa fue la primera impresión que tuvo cuando la vio por primera vez iluminando la negrura de lo que en ese entonces era su existencia. Ella lo salvó con su luz incandescente, con sus luceros de miel, y con la belleza aterradora de su espada. Toda ella ardiendo como una estrella fugaz.

Nunca se lo dijo, pero Kazuto sabe que cuando la vio en ese dungeon, el deseo que pidió fue que ella le perteneciera.

* * *

 _Final:_

La ve y siente que su corazón se rasga en dos. Entonces la evita, y huye. No puede estar ante su presencia porque esa mujer le hace daño. Pese a que él fue quien acabó la relación por una confusión, Asuna ha rehecho su vida y es feliz. Lo atestigua y sufre como si alguien le echara sal a sus heridas. ¿Habría pensado que una historia de amor tan bonita podía acabar con ambos separados? La encontró varias veces a lo largo de su vida y aunque él envejeciera, Asuna se ve hermosa y rejuvenece. Ella lo ha soltado, mientras Kazuto se amarra vuelta tras vuelta a esos sentimientos que ya no existen.

Es el final que se niega a aceptar.

* * *

 _Gula:_

Asuna no podía saciarse de él, de su piel morena, de sus besos, de sus mordidas, y de la forma apasionada con la que le hacía el amor, dejando todo raciocinio al viento… se perdía a si misma en sus brazos, convirtiéndose en sensaciones, gemidos…

Él embotaba su mente, alteraba su sangre y sentidos. La gula por devorarlo era tan profunda que apenas lo veía y no podía evitar lanzarse a sus brazos desesperada por completo.

* * *

 _Honor:_

Liz supo que había hecho lo correcto cuando dio un paso al costado aquella tarde en su herrería. No hizo más que observar la expresión de ambos jóvenes para comprender que allí se gestaba una historia en la que ni siquiera tenía un papel estelar.

Y aunque había actuado con honor, de cuando en cuando su corazón a veces dolía. Pero nunca se arrepintió. Si lo amas déjalo ir…

* * *

 _Ingenuo:_

Si bien era apodado el espadachín negro, y era conocido como el jugador mas fuerte de SAO, también era ingenuo, y eso quedaba demostrado cuando no sabía como actuar con cierta comandante y terminaba diciendo u haciendo lo contrario a lo que quería. Ella lo mareaba, lo engatusaba, lo enojaba.

Klein se burlaba de él, Liz también, y Kirito no comprendía el porqué.

—¿De veras puedes ser tan ingenuo Kiritard?

El joven no entendía a qué se refería su pelirrojo amigo.

* * *

 _Jamás._

—Dijiste que jamás dejarías de amarme.

—No puedo mandar en mis sentimientos. Simplemente se terminó.

—¿Así de fácil?

—No eres lo que necesito, ni yo lo que tú necesitas. Estamos haciéndonos un favor a la larga, Kazuto. Jamás debí decir que… pero éramos unos niños y a esa edad todo parece eterno y alcanzable.

—Yo si te amo Asuna, en ese entonces y ahora. Jamás dejaré de hacerlo.

* * *

 _Kimono:_

La prenda abraza su cuerpo de un modo seductor, poniendo en relieve esas curvas que los años finalmente despertaron en ella. Sonríe feliz frente al espejo y se acomoda el cabello en un chongo elegante. Se calza las sandalias de madera y tras aplicarse unas gotas de su perfume favorito, desciende las escaleras con sus mejillas rojas, su corazón galopante de anticipación.

Y allí abajo está él que la mira esbozando una sonrisa, su respiración se entrecorta y espera, ansiosa el cumplido. Se ha arreglado con toda coquetería para que Kazuto lo note.

Éste lo hace, se acerca a ella y pone la mano en su cabeza sin dejar de sonreír —Silica luces realmente adorable, como una niña.

La jovencita hace una mueca. Parece que por mas esfuerzo que le ponga Kazuto jamás logrará verla como una mujer.

* * *

 _Lágrimas:_

Nunca se perdonó aquellas lágrimas que derramó en aquella maldita realidad aumentada. Aunque ya paso algún tiempo de eso, la sensación de ver llorar a Asuna por culpa de ese sujeto cobarde prevalecía en su sistema. La impotencia, la humillación que experimentó al saberse inepto para protegerla le duró por varias semanas, meses.

¿De que le servía ser reconocido como el héroe de SAO cuando no fue capaz de proteger a su damisela en peligro? Se dio cuenta de cuan grande, cuan ajeno era aquel titulo para él.

* * *

 _Mentira:_

—¿Te gusta Kirito? —le preguntó Liz luego de darle el mantenimiento especial a su rapier.

—No.

—¿En serio?

—E-Es un niño engreido, alguien que no acepta estar bajo las órdenes de nadie, un rebelde… un odioso… y-y ¡un maleducado!

—¿No te cae bien? ¿No te gusta?

— Ya te dije que no, Liz.

—Entonces explícame porque estás tan ruborizada y porqué cruzas tus dedos de esa manera.

—…

* * *

 _continuará._

 _._

 _Algunos deben estar preguntándose ¿que diablos es esto? Este es el reto del 'abc challenge' muy usado en los fandoms donde antes leía, ¿en que consiste? Pues en hacer una pequeña historia de extensión libre eligiendo una palabra de cada letra del abecedario._

 _Siempre quise intentar hacerlo, así que aquí estoy._

 _Si alguien más desea hacerlo es bienvenido. Además de esforzar a la musa sirve para destrabar las ideas. Ojalá se animen!_

 _Como mencioné en mi long fic estoy de vacaciones y con muchas ganas de seguir escribiendo. Esperen más noticias mías._

 _Luz._


	2. Chapter 2

_**Del ABC y otros demonios**_

* * *

 _No:_

—¿Te gusta?

Lo miró por sobre el periódico, cansado de la pregunta—No.

—¿Te gusta?—esta vez salían de la junta de clearers, el pelinegro caminaba con una evidente rabia plasmada en su rostro. Klein no sabía si era por su pregunta o por el enfrentamiento con la sub comandante.

—No.

—¿Te gusta? —ambos estaban almorzando lejos de la guild de Fūrinkazan, y la tarde caía sobre el piso 3.

—¿Puedes cortar con eso? Te dije que no.

—¿¡TE GUSTA!?—le preguntó el pelirrojo a gritos mientras cortaba por la mitad a un espectro, a sabiendas que estaban solos en el calabozo, pues la gran segunda al mando le tenía terror a los monstruos astrales.

—¡Te dije que no! ¿Y además que es esa pregunta en un momento como este?

—Sé que en algún momento me vas a decir que sí. Y quiero estar ahí para echarte en cara todas las veces que lo negaste.

—Estas loco Klein.

.

.

 _Ósculo:_

Sus besos tenía el poder de derrotarlo, sumirlo en un estado de inconsciencia, y al mismo tiempo darle la valentía que necesitaba.  
Extraño que un simple contacto de labios puede matarte, y también resucitarte como un elixir. Así sentía cada vez que Asuna lo besaba: sus rodillas temblaban, sus brazos se contraían y su corazón galopaba a lo loco encogiéndose para luego acelerarse.

Era ella. Su ósculo.

.

.

 _Papá:_

—¡Dime una historia!

Kazuto miró a su hija con una ceja en alto—Yui sabes que no sé ninguna historia, ¿no es Asuna quien se encarga de contarte cuentos?

—Quiero que papá también lo haga.

Trató de esconder el mal humor que el pequeño pedido de su hija le causó —Bueno, lo intentaré.

—¡Una historia de una princesa y un caballero!

Kazuto sintió un leve tic en su ojo —Está bien, entonces... veamos... Había una vez una princesa encerrada en un gran castillo...

—¿...llamado Aincrad...?

—¿Aincrad?

—¡Sí, y la princesa tiene que ser muy bonita, y debe llamarse Asuna como mamá! ¡Y papá sería el caballero que va a rescatarla!

Kazuto rió entonces, y se inclinó hacia el oído de su hija —Creo que eso no podrá ser.

—¿Por qué?

—Mamá podrá ser de todo menos la princesa en apuros... —soltó una carcajada ant la mirada contrariada de la niña —Mamá sería el caballero, porque ella fue la que salvó a papá de ese frío castillo en el que estaba recluido.

.

.

 _Quimera:_

 _Sueño o ilusión que es producto de la imaginación y que se anhela o se persigue pese a ser muy improbable que se realice._

Shino sueña despierta que corre tras él y lo alcanza, que son sus brazos fuertes los que la curan del dolor de su corazón, sus manos las que secan las lágrimas de sus mejillas. Su calor el que derrite su corazón. Pero es su sueño, una quimera.

.

.

 _Robo:_

Se encontraba en ALO, terminando una misión en solitario, el resto de su party había declinado la oferta por lo que se encontraba sólo, en ese laberinto de uno de los últimos pisos.

El _moob_ que acababa de destrozar le arrojó un extraño item que a simple vista parecía costoso. Pero antes de poder guardarlo en su inventario, una flecha lo cogió llevándolo lejos de si.

Kirito se giró sorprendido, encontrando una figura encapuchada de pies a cabezas que estaba agazapada en un borde superior del muro, su arco tenso apuntaba una flecha en su dirección.

—¡Oye! Acabas de tomar algo que me pertenece.

La figura ni se movió, el arco se tensó.

—Devuélvemelo si no quieres batirte a duelo conmigo.

—Está bien —respondió secamente la figura encapuchad. su voz fría de mujer. Se bajó con un salto felino y se acercó a spriggan con el ítem brillando en su mano —Pero tendrás que darme algo a cambio.

—¿Algo a cambio? ¿Por qué? ¡Si fuiste tú quien me rob-

Unos delgados labios lo callaron de inmediato, y aunque Kirito estaba con los ojos abiertos, pudo distinguir un mechón de cabello verde-azul y un conocido par de orejas de gato escurrirse de la capucha, revelando la identidad de la ladrona.

 _Acababa de robarle un beso._

...

 _En el próximo apartado subiré las letras que faltan._

 _Me perdono por alguna falta de ortografía, estoy escribiendo desde el móvil y es una reverenda mierd... usar la app._


End file.
